


What A Man [Wants]

by Itscalledthedistrict



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Mom the boys are fightinggg, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Post-Break Up, Rain, So Is Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itscalledthedistrict/pseuds/Itscalledthedistrict
Summary: “It’s just… you and Obi-Wan, man. I thought you guys were gonna make it.”Cody swallowed again. “I did too, Vod,” he admitted. “But sometimes life doesn’t agree with our plans.”- Written for anonymous prompt: staring at each other’s lips for a moment before moving closer, as if drawn together by some unseen force. -
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176
Collections: Star Wars Fanfiction Discord





	What A Man [Wants]

It all falls apart with five careless words. 

They stared at each other, both struck with confusion, anger and hurt. They’d said things they couldn’t take back. They acted on their negative emotions, not on their rational thought. Neither man could breathe: the air was too thick with uncertainty. 

They were so used to fighting battles together. They weren’t prepared to be on opposite sides. 

His partner generally couldn’t hide things from Cody. He knew all his tells; it was hard to hide his discomfort, his shame. Right now, Obi-Wan wasn’t showing him anything. Cody finally understood the unease Anakin or Ahoska felt when Obi-Wan was upset. The man truly becomes unrecognisable. 

Obi-Wan wouldn’t meet his gaze. Instead, he stared at the ground between them. “Well then,” he said, breaking the silence. “I suppose it’s over.” 

A man can’t speak with knots in his throat. Cody dug his nails into his arms and swallowed his emotions down. He wouldn’t beg Obi-Wan to stay, that wouldn’t be fair. Obi-Wan made his desires clear. 

_“Is that what you want?”_

_“Is that what_ **_you_ ** _want?”_

Obi-Wan left without another word. Cody took that as his answer. 

Their separation had to be what Obi-Wan wanted: he wouldn’t have left otherwise. 

* * *

A week later, Cody opened his apartment door to Rex standing with a box in his hands. 

“Uh, Anakin gave me this,” Rex explained, shifting from foot to foot. 

Cody opened the door and let his brother inside. Rex whistled as he took a look around. “Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen this place so clean.” 

Cody took the box from Rex and threw it onto the kitchen island. “It’s amazing how much free time a single man has.” 

Everything stopped. Rex turned to Cody and frowned. “Hold on, what?” Rex said slowly. “You and Obi-Wan-”

“Yes, Rex,” Cody interrupted, not wanting to hear the remainder. There was a reason he hadn’t told anyone yet. It was easier to deal with the pain alone, Cody thought. No one was judging his cleaning habits. No one was dragging him out to “meet new people”. He could pretend Obi-Wan was just away at a conference. His brothers would have just added to his stress. 

Rex still hadn’t moved. “Hold on,” he repeated, _“what?!”_

“Rex, don’t raise your voice.” Cody could already feel a headache coming on. 

“You and Obi-Wan?! That box was of _your stuff?!”_

“What else would it have been?” 

“I don’t know! A box of Obi-Wan’s stuff? Maybe he was moving in? Maybe it was an anniversary gift? Anything but _that!”_

Cody walked over and grabbed his brother’s shoulders. “You’re the only one who knows, okay?” he said quietly to counter Rex’s careless shouts. “It’s all… new. I don’t necessarily want to tell the family yet, okay?” 

Rex shook his head, snapping out of his shock. “Okay, okay, I won’t say anything.” Cody let go of him and went to his bedroom. Rex watched him with a keen eye. “Are… are _you_ okay, Vod?” 

“I’m fine, why would you say that?” Cody responded flippantly. He re-entered the room shortly after to thrust another box into Rex’s arms. 

“This is heavy!” Rex complained.

“Most of it is his damn robes. I swear, that man drops them everywhere.” 

Rex laughed quietly. He shifted the box between his hands, trying to understand its weight. “You say you’re fine, but… it’s just… you and Obi-Wan, man. I thought you guys were gonna make it.” 

Cody paused and looked at the box again. He knew everything it contained: Obi-Wan’s sweaters, his damn robes, his spare glasses. Photos of Anakin and Ahsoka. Cody’s key to his apartment. 

Funny how four years of their lives together fit into one box. 

Cody swallowed again. _Is that what you want?_ Obi-Wan made his decision. It was Cody’s responsibility to accept that.

“I did too, Vod,” he admitted. “But sometimes life doesn’t agree with our plans.” 

The ring buried in his desk drawer screamed objections. Cody paid no attention.

* * *

Eventually, his brothers put the pieces together. Cody figured it was either that or Rex told them. He didn’t care. So long as they didn’t try to talk about it, Cody was fine. 

He didn’t remember agreeing to go out, but Cody still found himself sitting at the bar, watching as his brothers moved around the club. Waxer was dancing with someone Cody didn’t know. Echo was helping Fives sober up. Rex was nowhere to be seen. 

Why he would have agreed to come, Cody couldn’t figure out. 

“What is a beautiful man like you doing alone?” 

Cody turned and raised his eyebrow. “Sorry?” 

The stranger smiled and took the seat next to him. “You seem lonely, man. What, did your date ditch you or something?” 

“No date, just here with my brothers.” 

The other pushed back his long hair and smirked. Cody couldn’t help his amusement. No, this man wasn’t his type, but he admired his confidence. “Well then, hi, I’m Quinlan.” 

_Quinlan?_ Cody frowned. He knew that name… 

_Cody started laughing as he pulled out another photo. “Cyare,” he wheezed, “who did this to your hair?”_

_Obi-Wan snatched the photo from him. “Stop it, we’re supposed to be_ cleaning out _the attic, not looking at everything.”_

 _“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Cody relented. Obi-Wan continued to glare, knowing Cody’s apology wasn’t sincere. “But seriously,_ who _decided to do that to your hair?”_

_Obi-Wan stared at him for a long time before sighing. “We were young, alright? I did it to impress a boy I fancied.”_

_“Did it work?”_ _  
_ _“Cody, I hardly think that’s ap-”_

_Cody cut him off with a kiss. He didn’t pull away until Obi-Wan grabbed his shoulders and sighed into his mouth. “Dear,” Cody said softly, “I know I’m not the only one you’ve fancied, but I do hope to be the last. I promise I’m not going to get jealous over a ten year old flame.”_

_Obi-Wan sighed dramatically. “If I say, I’m asking Boil for an embarrassing story about you.”_

_Cody thought that was a fair trade._

“Quinlan Vos,” Cody deadpanned. 

Quinlan raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued. “Have we met before?” 

Cody turned back to his drink. “No, but we’re notches off the same belt.” 

“Wait… Cody Fett?” 

The man in question raised his drink. “The one and only.” 

Quinlan leant back in his chair. “You and Obi-Wan…” 

“No, we’re not together anymore and _no,_ I’m not interested, thank you. What are you doing?” 

The other man smiled and waved the bartender down. “You aren’t DD, right? Let me buy you a drink as consolation for Kenobi’s stupidity.” 

_Is that what you want?_ Cody was starting to question whether he’d also made a stupid decision.

Cody looked over at Echo again. His younger brother met his gaze and made a flippant motion with his hand. With that permission, Cody accepted the drink. 

* * *

It had been two months, one week and two days since he’d properly kissed a man. 

Cody never wanted that to happen again.

* * *

Light should have never been invented, Cody thought. 

He slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He didn’t want to drink last night! He didn’t even remember drinking _that much!_ This was hell. This was torture. 

“Oh, you’re awake.” 

Cody’s head snapped to the door. The other man chuckled quietly before walking toward the bed. He offered Cody painkillers and a glass of water. “I thought you could use these.” 

Cody took them in his hand hesitantly. How much of the previous night had he forgotten? He remembered meeting Quinlan, having a couple drinks, then… nothing. 

_God_ what did Quinlan give him? 

He took the pills and sipped on his glass of water. He… really didn’t want to have any sort of conversation. How were you supposed to tell someone you couldn’t remember the previous night? 

“Quinlan called me about twenty times before I found my phone. I picked you up from the bar and took you back here.” 

Ah. Obi-Wan could always read him well. 

Cody nodded slowly, trying to ignore the pain in his temples. “Uh, sorry about that. Echo was supposed to drive us home.” 

“He said you wouldn’t leave without me,” Obi-Wan responded softly. 

_“You’re horrible when you drink, you know,” Obi-Wan said fondly. “I can’t leave you alone for five minutes.”_

_“Five minutes away from you feels like an eternity, cyar’ika.” The thoughts weren’t new, but they escaped easier now. He leaned over and gave Obi-Wan a sloppy kiss. “I love you~.”_

_“I love you as well, beloved, but_ please _get up! I need to use the restroom!”_

Cody swallowed, desperately trying to recall something from the previous night. “I’m sorry,” he apologised, rubbing the back of his neck. “I don’t know what came over me.” Cody paused before asking, “Did anything else happen?” 

Obi-Wan shrugged. “You kissed me.” 

The two words knocked the wind out of Cody. “That… must have been awful, I’m so sorry.” 

“It wasn’t the worst thing in the world.” 

Obi-Wan’s confession made Cody look up. He… he didn’t mean that, right? If Cody was in his shoes, he would have hated it… right? Drunk kisses were sloppy and gross. They tasted of bad decisions and the next morning’s regrets. 

Right now, however… right now Cody desperately wished he could remember what that kiss was like. 

Obi-Wan clapped his hands and swung his arms down. “Well, I wanted to make sure you were alright. I won’t stay any longer; I’ll get out of your hair.” 

All protests died as soon as they reached his throat, tying themselves together like a sheet bend. When the apartment door shut, Cody got out of bed and hurried to the door, wanting to catch the other before he walked out again. 

He stopped when he touched the door knob. 

_Is that what you want?_

He had to respect that. He already messed up by calling his ex late last night. 

Cody let go and turned away from the door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an old, brown robe hanging off the edge of his couch. He touched it lightly before picking it up and burying his face into it. 

He still had the ring in his desk drawer. 

* * *

Cody. Hated. _Everything._

He stormed out of the reception hall and ran outside. The rain would ruin his suit, but Cody couldn’t bring himself to care. He couldn’t take it anymore. He tried, he _truly_ tried for Boil, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bear it. 

How could Obi-Wan bring a date to his brother’s wedding, knowing Cody would be there? 

For the first time in weeks, Cody let himself cry. Life _really_ wasn’t fair, was it? That was supposed to be _their_ wedding! At the very least, _he_ was supposed to be Obi-Wan’s date! Not some… some… 

Cody let out a shuddered sigh and leaned his head back. There was no use in tearing her down. She was beautiful, and she and Obi-Wan looked happy. He shut his eyes and tried to center himself. 

_Is that what you want?_ Cody had known Obi-Wan’s response for a long time. Why did it seem to surprise him now? 

His cheeks were sticky with tears. His suit and hair were drenched. There was no way he could go back in now. Cody was fine with that; he’d rather go home and clean. 

Cody straightened up and started towards his car. On his way, someone tried to grab his arm. Cody didn’t look back before trying to shake them off. “Leave me alone, Vod.” 

The person’s grip tightened. “Cody.” 

New tears made their way to Cody’s eyes. He could _not_ deal with this right now. He turned and faced the other man. _“What,_ Obi-Wan? Don’t you have a date to get back to?” 

His ex frowned, pulling his arm back as if it’d been burnt. “What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t play dumb, I saw you with her! Did you _really_ think bringing a date to my brother’s wedding was a grand idea?!” 

Obi-Wan frowned, trying to think of who Cody was talking about. When he realised, he raised an eyebrow. “You mean Sabé? Padmé’s friend, _Sabé?”_

 _Oh._ Cody felt the pieces clicking into place. Sabé was another friend Obi-Wan practically thought of as a sibling. He felt a little stupid now. 

The rain was becoming harsher. In the distance, Cody heard thunder. This isn’t the place they should do this: not when Boil’s guests are starting to leave, not when they’re both shivering in the cold. 

“You were the one who ended things, why are you so upset over this?” 

Cody’s heart stopped. He couldn’t breathe. “What are you talking about?” 

“I asked if that was what you wanted!” Obi-Wan shouted. Cody recoiled slightly; the elder rarely raised his voice. “I stayed as long as I could! We’d never fought that badly before, and you wouldn’t say a word after! When I asked if you wanted to split up, you still said nothing! What else was I supposed to do?” 

“You walked away!” Cody retaliated. “You walked out! It was _your_ call. I asked you as well, and you said _to my face_ you wanted it to be over.” 

_"You. Said. Nothing.”_

“What did you want me to do, huh? Chase after you?” 

“Would that have been so hard?!” 

“You wanted out!” 

“So did you!” 

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Cody was… so tired. He didn’t want to fight anymore. His heart couldn’t take it. He had no more tears. His arms ache to hold the man across from him, with the messy, copper hair and the red cheeks and the blue eyes. 

“I didn’t want you to go.” He said with a hoarse voice. “I wanted nothing more than to chase you down. Not just then, either. That morning after Quinlan called you, I wanted _nothing more_ than to pull you into my bed and never let go.” His lip trembled, more tears fell, but Cody didn’t give a damn. “I love you, Obi-Wan. You know as well as I do that if you love something, let it go. I…” he swallowed a sob and looked down. “I thought I was respecting what you wanted. If I knew I could have, I…” he swallowed again. A man can’t speak with knots in his throat.

“I shouldn’t have left,” Obi-Wan admitted with a shaky voice. “I had you within an arm’s length and I let you go.” 

Cody looked up. They stared at each other, both struck with understanding, light and hope. Neither man could breathe: the air was too thick with uncertainty. 

They were so used to fighting battles on opposite sides. It was an unbelievable feeling to be on the same side again. 

Cody couldn’t help glancing down at the other’s lips. His eyes flitted back and forth between Obi-Wan’s eyes and his mouth, slowly moving towards the other. He couldn’t take it anymore: it had been five months and one day since he’d properly kissed this man. 

He didn’t know who moved first, all Cody knew was that Obi-Wan’s lips finally met his own. Cody gasped, allowing Obi-Wan to deepen the kiss as he wound his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck. The other grasped his waist, wrapping his arms around Cody’s torso. 

The rain drummed against the pavement. Cody was drenched and trembling, yet he felt on fire underneath Obi-Wan’s touch. This was what it meant to feel alive. _This_ was the one thing in life he wanted. 

He still had the ring in his desk drawer. If life let Cody have his way, it wouldn’t stay there long. 

Someone shouted their names, others whooped and hollered. Cody paid them no attention. Now that he had Obi-Wan back in his arms, he wouldn’t let go any time soon. 

* * *

The next time they kissed in the rain, it was right after their ceremony. Cody ran his thumb across Obi-Wan’s wedding band and smiled. “Are you ready for the rest of our lives, riduur?” 

Obi-Wan traced his jaw. “Is that what you want?” 

He kissed Obi-Wan once more. When they broke apart, Cody whispered softly. 

“Yes, I want that more than anything.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I put a little shoutout to 212 and 501 if anyone caught it ;).  
> Anon, I hope this lived up to your expectations!!! They asked for a little bit of angst with the prompt... but here we are... 2k words later...


End file.
